Persuading Rebecca
by VampireAngel911
Summary: Rebecca Tawson is slipping, slipping more than usual. Tension comes when she meets her Soulfinder. But will she resist long enough for her to continue her rein of terror and choose the dark side? Or will she change sides and forget all the good side did to her in the past?
1. Information

_**Sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Finding Sky, Stealing Phoenix or Seeking Crystal**_

* * *

Chapter 1:

My eyes stayed on my attacker who aimed a gun at my head a few feet in front of me. I didn't blink. I was not scared, I was not shaking. My hands were tied behind my back as I was tilted backwards which led to 50 foot drop. I was not scared. I was not sweating at all; I was a spy, a person to gain information. Nothing else, the guy looked at me with an amused looking like he was winning. I looked at him bored which made him annoyed and ticked off. He snapped his fingers and his two henchmen stepped forward tilting the chair backwards even more which made my head go tilt back, feeling the wind blowing around my face. I blew my dark curly long hair out of my face which was irritating me.

"¿Dónde está tu jefe?" **(1)** He asked putting the gun on my forehead,

He'll never get anything from me, I've trained for this. Never give away your position or let them know where you come from.

"¿Quieres saber quién trabajo?" **(2) **I said breathlessness as I looked at him with my black soulless eyes,

"Si," He spoke coldly looking at me still putting pressure on the gun showing him that he was in control,

His eyes softened a bit thinking that he got to me as I silently hid a smirk; I spat at him and chuckled darkly, "Yo trabajo solo!" **(3)** I snapped at him and glared at him furiously. He stepped back a bit in shock and the gun left my forehead. His two henchmen stepped forward whispering to him about what to do with me. I stared aimlessly at the wall behind them waiting for them to talk back, this was boring.

The man stepped forward with the gun now back in his possession and spoke a bit annoyed, "Puedo ver tu ya no están dispuestos a cooperar con nosotros ... por lo que su no es de utilidad para nosotros." **(4) **He hesitated before letting go of the gun, I raised my eyebrow taunting at him to pull the trigger. He passed it onto his henchman and whispered to him. He nodded and glanced at me closely.

I smiled a bit and chuckled a bit, I thought he was supposed to be a man. What happened to all them phrases like: 'Boys are better than girls,' 'Hey you run like a girl!' What a load of rubbish. The henchman stepped forward and held the trigger above my nose not shaking, if I wasn't the one in the chair, I might have had pity on him.

"Then again," I said quietly, "I said I might." I kicked my leg up hitting him hard which made him drop the gun shocked at my impact. I jumped up high which when gravity came the impact made the chair explode. I saw the second henchman coming forward with a shotgun in his hand and quickly untied tried to disperse the note on my wrists. I quickly slid under him and held my leg up while swerving around. His aim went awry and he fell to the ground.

The first henchman took another aim at me and I quickly took a piece of the broken chair and aimed it at his wrist. He quickly dodged it and I elbowed him in the stomach. He gasped in pain and fell to the ground in shock kneeling in pain. Seeing that he was preoccupied, I quickly went to the other henchman who was ready with his shotgun, noticing that he seen me yet I saw a chain beside me and grabbed it. I wrapped around his arm and spun around making him lose grip of the gun.

I stood on his foot making him cry in agony and made him turn around giving me time to tie a knot around his wrists. I saw a shadow behind me and quickly shoved the guy to the other side. Closely, a bullet narrowly missed my cheek by an inch. I widened my eyes and whirled around to see him holding his gun a few feet in front of me.

"Manos arriba!" **(5)** He commanded shaking himself, I could hear the gun rattling loudly and I silently shook my head, you just can't get good men these days. He stood his ground firm and held is gun tightly showing he was seriously. "Manos arriba!"

I sighed and spoke silently, "Alright then, hands…up." I shook my hands and the men froze still. He looked at me like the way he was when I froze him and I chuckled, "You did say hands up," I walked forward and took a piece of wood from the floor. "See ya," She unfroze him and wacked him hard on the head before being able to respond to the attack. He dropped with a 'thud!' and lied on the ground unconscious.

I heard a car coming from the background and sighed, "Looks like I'll have to deal with your boss now…" I dropped the piece of wood and raced towards the exit. "This is the last time I do a mission like this." I saw him halfway to the car, "Hey!" I yelled out hoping to catch his attention.

He turned around slowly and widened his eyes seeing me, he quickly ran towards the car and I threw my hands up in the air, the trash nearby exploded, creating a ripple in the air with all the rubbish in it blown out by the air. Seeing him off-guard, I ran towards him and kicked one of his legs making him gasp in pain. I looked at him coldly and said, "Elisa Rhodes, where is she?"

"¿Quién?" **(6) **He asked puzzled and confused with a look that looked convincing.

I chuckled and threw him a few feet away like a rag doll, I stepped forward and put my foot on his stomach hard, "I know you speak English, you can't fool me." I glared at him, "Now where is she?"

"I-I don't know,"

I sighed tiredly, "I'm getting tired of this never ending circle," I looked at him bored before speaking, "You know what?" I looked at him amused, "Why don't we liven this up a little? Say…" I pondered a bit, "If you don't answer my question and keep on resisting… well let's just start with some body parts," I smirked and raised my hand before he spoke quickly,

"Alright! Alright!" I paused mid-way and gestured for him to carry on. I watched the way he spoke and saw him sweating and breathing in and out sacredly. So he's nervous and scared… I like having that impact on people. "I don't know much, but I've heard she's been relocated to Italy."

I frowned and stepped on his stomach harder, "If you're lying I will end you!" I snapped,

"I-I won't…" He panted nervously,

I smiled sweetly and let go of my hold on him. He sighed thankfully and let a breath of relief. His face began to relax and I smirked, "You're lucky I'm in a good mood." I whispered to him before punching him across the face knocking him unconscious.

'_Nice job…'_

'_Whatever,' I started walking outside and saw my car at the back bending in the dark,_

'_Well anyway, we have a meeting in a few days, remember to dress formally.'_

'_I should be the one to tell you that,' I got into my car and inserted the key, 'Where is it at?'_

'_Italy.' I froze for a while before getting on track, 'At a restaurant, all the representatives are there from their countries, it's essential for you to be there.'_

_I closed the door and spoke, 'Says the one who almost was late to the last one.'_

'_Well….'_

'_I'll be there, just be there early. I'd hate it for them to be early discussing about us being too young to be accepted into there so called high society.' I said annoyed._

'_Yes Rebecca,'_

* * *

_**1 – Who is your leader?  
2 - You want to know who I work for?  
3 – I work alone  
4 - i see your no longer willing to co-operate with us... so your no longer of use to us now.  
5 – Hands up  
6 – Who?**_

_**Review x x x**_


	2. Temper

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Rebecca's POV**_

I sighed as I stepped out of my car ready for the meeting. Was it really necessary for these annual meetings? They were such a bother. I locked my car and straightened out my dark blue dress and kept my dark glasses on while keeping my hat on concealing my identity. I stepped forward dreading this event, there was always an argument in these. I wonder if they found a way to bring down the Savant Net yet... Probably not, they always fail at every task they have that has something to do with the Savant Net. I entered the enchanted restaurant which seemed to have comfortable furniture and luxurious décor. The chairs was covered in special dark red seating covers while the tables were neatly placed with a few decorative plastic flowers and a dark blue covering with swirls on it to blend the room which had a lighter tone of blue for the wall paper.

I noticed the table we reserved empty and I was the first to arrive, good. Make sure you give them no time to talk about you. I walked towards the reserved table and sat down on the edge, its better here to make a quick escape when needed. I glanced at the surroundings and skimmed through the menu while glancing forward to see if anyone was about to come. I checked on my watch, 12:40. Twenty minutes early.

I sighed bored, meeting be dammed for all I care. It was utterly annoying and pointless, this meeting was basically to point out your flaws and see it you want to do a suicide mission. The Kelly's been the first ones to realise this and are still out for revenge, idiots. I shook my head and rubbed my temples tiredly, I had just arrived at Italy and have barely had any sleep, thank god I have my make-up kit with me or I would look like a monster. I saw the waiter looking at me concerned and I gave him a cute reassuring smile. He smiled back and walked forward, god men can be so predictable. It's so easy to trick men.

"Need anything miss?" He spoke in an Italian accent.

I nodded sweetly and gave him an innocent look, "Can you get me a coke please?" I spoke back to him and he nodded delighted walking to serve me my drink. I chuckled a bit and leaned back slightly amused. A few minutes later he served me my drink and I smiled giving him a flirty look which made him slightly blush while I was silently laughing. He quickly excused himself and hurriedly walked towards the other customers with a drink in his hand, a thought occurred to me and I smirked. I squinted my eyes slightly and the mop slightly in front of him fell in front of his feet causing him to trip.

"Argh!" He tripped over and his face fell first while his body flipped over with the glass drink breaking on his arm.

"Danny are you okay?" The other employers walked towards him hurriedly trying to get all the glass away from him while I silently laughed, this is too funny.

"Really Rebecca?" Someone whispered behind her ear, "I thought you would be a little bit kinder than that."

I turned my head and saw a teenager with light blonde hair and green eyes staring at me timidly, I rolled my eyes and gestured for him to sit beside me, "Erik Miller," I emphasised, "How long has it been since we last talked?" I asked curiously while taking a sip of my drink.

'_Still keeping tabs on your Savant's?' I said telepathically, _

"Of course, I knew you would be here early and I thought we could have a proper chat on what happened after we parted." He spoke softly thinking of the times that we had together before we parted.

I wrinkled my nose, "Very well then," I checked my watch for time, 12:50. Ten minutes to go. I sighed and leaned back a bit relaxing my shoulders, "Alright then, fire away." I twirled my dark brown curly hair bored as he repeatedly asked me questions,

"So where have you been the past few months when we split up?" He asked eyeing my facial expression closely.

I gave him a genuine smile and chuckled lightly, "You know Erik, if you want an honest answer, you shouldn't try probing my mind for answers." My eyes flashed annoyed and I sent his power back to him like a magnetic push. His hand flew to his forehead quickly rubbing it repeatedly while flinching at the force I sent him. He hissed a bit and glared at me for a few seconds.

He sighed and leaned back slowly, "Well I wanted to know why you suddenly wanted to take a leave and create an army, I mean you just popped up to me saying you wanted to drop out and months later I see you working up the ranks. It worked though and now many of the higher-ups fear you." He smiled at the thought of me being scarier than the others. "It's quite hilarious actually, seeing some of them flee before you arrive or they whimper."

I smiled, "Well what about you? Normally you wouldn't dare to use your powers against me." I said leaving a mysterious smile on hold looking at his changing appearance.

"Like a say, people change." He stared back at me as I stared at him going back and forth.

I huffed tiredly and turned my head, "I do not wish to speak of this anymore Erik Miller," I said dangerously, he knows when I'm at my limit and I start to use my powers. "Now sit down and wait for the others to come so we can get this damn meeting adjourned." I clenched my fist tight as my eyes start to show anger and annoyance.

_**Crack!**_

My eyes snapped out of it and shock was shown on my face, my hand felt wet and cold as it started to shiver and shake out of fear and coldness. I raised my head slightly and turned to the now, broken glass. It was cracked right through the middle and coke was spilled over my hand. As it dried up my hand started to get sticky and my eye twitched. I gritted my teeth angrily, "I'm going to the restroom; if the others arrive tell them not to begin." I said threateningly. I gripped my fists hard leaving a numb feeling on the palm of my hand while turning around furiously going to the restroom.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_


	3. Control

_**Sorry for not uploading for a while x x x**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Rebecca's POV**_

In and out, in and out. I breathed; I was at the sink looking at myself trying to calm myself down. Don't lose control, don't lose control. I breathed out again and turned on the tap. Letting my hands soak the coldness and damping my face. Calm yourself Rebecca, calm yourself. I took a shaky breath and breathed out quickly. I took out my makeup and quickly re-applied it again. Okay, time to face the music. I checked my watch, just on time. I checked myself on the mirror and walked out at a steady pace. Posture, correct. Facial expression, done.

As I walked out, I saw the spillage I caused cleaned up and a few other people arriving just in time. I saw them sitting patiently waiting for me and smiled, at least they know there place. I walked towards the table and glanced at them all taking in their body language and facial expression, hmm… they seem to be… anxious on something. I gestured for them all to sit and they smiled at me thankfully, I rolled my eyes and sat down waiting for them to start.

I leaned on my hand which was on the desk and gestured for Mr. New York to start, who the hell came up with these nick names sure needed to go to a mental ward. I mean seriously, Mr New York how weird does that sound? I yawned and started to lean back waiting for this hell to end. "Alright now that everyone is here, I have something to report concerning the Savant Net." Mr New York spoke glancing at everyone else. I saw him hesitating whether or not to glance at me and I raised an eyebrow daring him to look at me. He gulped and turned away.

The Savant Net… that perked my interest a bit; maybe I could find Elisa Rhodes on it. All the _**good **_Savants were on it usually. Problem is these idiots always find a way to mess it up. "There's this man in London, he's been doing some deals and would like a chance to join our ranks." He explained, "He knows when the Savant Net will be exposed and wishes to work with us."

I frowned at the explanation, "And how will he exactly get us the information we require? Also what is his background? We all know we do not associate with lower beings below us." I stared at him emotionlessly,

"He plans to use a Savant with a unique ability and a rare talent. He's already knows that he's going to be in London for a holiday and knows who and where he is going to be." He said warily glancing at my movement.

I tapped my finger on my cheek repeatedly, "Interesting…" I mumbled, "But what happens if he fails to retrieve what we hope to gain? The Savant on the other side will know that we tried to gain the information through this person and will destroy the information before we have a chance to intercept it." I pondered, "So what to do Mr New York? Are we to trust this newbie who you seem to trust so much on?" I raised my eyebrow, "And risk everything we hope to achieve on?"

Mr New York gulped and paused hesitating on what to say next. Mr Beijing spoke next, "Perhaps we should give this London newbie a chance, if he fails we will punish him according to the rules. If he gives us the info we can give him a position at our ranks."

I glanced at Mr Beijing, "Everyone does deserve a chance… Mr New York, what does he do for a living?" I asked sternly, "We cannot have him on our seats of power if he owns almost nothing of use to us."

"He has a group of Savants working for him, he's a dealer. They steal for him and he lets them stay at his place." He answered quickly,

I smirked, "Really? And how does he keep a leash on them?" I said clearly, "I doubt any of them would like to steal and not keep any of it."

"His power is Manipulation of Thoughts, mind control." He said, "It's powerful, if he wants them to jump of a building they'll do it." He said truthfully,

I smiled and leaned back laughingly, the others flinched and glanced at me fearfully, "It's like Déjà vu all over again isn't it? Mr Spain remember the Kelly's leader? What power did he have?" I asked recalling the memory clear in my head.

"Mind Control." He answered simply,

"Correct and was it not if they didn't interfere with the Benedict's, they would not be scrambling around like wild mice?" I looked at him amused.

"Correct."

I chuckled, "Serves them right for charging in like bull, better to play safe sometimes…" I paused before getting all serious, "However the question still remains, what to do? We only get a few chances like this…"I bit my lip deep in thought and sighed heavily, "Alright then, we'll give him a chance…" I banged my fist on the table to make myself clear, "And I mean ONE chance. He fails and he's out!" I emphasized, "And out means he can rot in jail or starve himself for all I care!" I looked at everyone in the eye, "Got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

I nodded, "Good," I stood up and took out some money to pay for the bill. "Looks like this meeting is adjourned right?" I looked at them off not caring if they spoke up, "No more questions? Good, I'm out. Bye." I took my jacket and walked out of the restaurant not in any hurry. I took a turn to my right and saw my car still intact. I took a couple steps till I heard a familiar voice going through my ears,

"Rebe-"

I turned around and flipped him over with his back to the floor and my arm pressed against his neck hard choking his airways. "Never. Ever… Call Me by My Name in a public place, you got that." I glared at him furiously and choked him further.

He quickly nodded while his face was turning blue, I stayed like this for another second before stepping back making him land on the floor, he didn't seem to notice the of his butt but tried to get more oxygen into his lungs. He panted in and out for a while before getting his breathing in check. "Man… have you been working out?" He felt his neck checking for any marks.

I glared at him and stepped back, "What the hell do you want?" I asked annoyed and crossed my arms in an I'm-not-in-the-mood way.

"I just wanted to check up on you,"


	4. Change

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Rebecca's POV**_

I scowled as I entered the bar finishing my rant with Erik, god he needs to get a life. I sat on the stood angrily and glared at the bartender, "Vodka, double." I stated as he put the glass in front of me. Man was I in some serious shit today I gulped. Today was going downhill for me, Erik being a pain the ass, a newbie wanting to join our ranks and then there's Elisa Rhodes who's gone on a wild goose chase. I sighed and rubbed my temples, I need another shot after this. After two more shots I called my driver to come and pick me up.

I walked out of the bar after tipping the man and saw my driver stood in a car parking space, I walked over silently as he opened the car door and I stepped in. He slipped into the driver's seat and began driving out. I picked up my phone and began deleting all my reservation that had finished today. All this junk just slows down my phone. After finishing all the necessities on my phone, I chucked it to the side and slowly felt myself losing energy and lost the will to stay awake.

_**WACK!**_

My eyes flung open and I naturally kicked the person in front of me, without seeing the person, I spun around and used my hand to judo throw him onto the floor. Hm… two years of judo finally pays off. The man grunted and I stepped forward to blast him before seeing who it was. My driver. Oh shit. Well, oh well he'll live. I sighed, time to act concerned for his well being, I plastered a worried look, "Oh my god are you okay?" I walked up to him and began checking his face, EW. "I am soo sorry," I lied through my gritted teeth.

"No worries," he smiled sheepishly, he tried to stop up but winced, "Never knew a girl could throw like that." He rubbed his back,

I smiled sheepishly, "I've took a few lessons,"

"You must have been good," He slowly stood up, "Sorry miss, I saw you sleeping and didn't want to disturb you so I thought to carry you up to your room."

I made a grimaced which looked like a smile, "Sorry, my reflexes kicked in. But seriously don't do that again." I'm sure he would like to, all men are perverts who talk nothing about sex or football. Believe me; I've met all sorts of men.

"Understood."

He better, "Anyway I'm tired, take the day off." I replied, he nodded and began wandering off. As soon as he was out of hearing distance I made a gesture to hurl, god playing nice was to disgusting. I had to play innocent and nice savant Rebecca with my group which made me sick. I know keeping a good relationship with my people is a good thing, I mean even though I don't listen I have to make an effort. You saw what happened with Mr Kelly and Gator? They didn't work well and now they're spending their time in prison. Good riddance, they were pests anyway.

It's good to keep up a good relationship because then they will feel loyal to me and will want to do anything for me. Anything. I smirked, hopefully that includes dying as well. When there loyal, they know there place and know what I did to make their life better. I gave them food, a bed, a roof over their heads and lots of other things. Then they will rely on me and will never meet there soulfinders, isn't that great? I cackled as I walked towards my home. My people need to stick together. Then we can't get broken. They won't ever meet a guy/girl and then they won't ever leave me. I like my plan no matter how many times I hear their heart-shredding stories that make me puke.

I walked through my entrance door to my house and locked it shut. I sighed as I leaned on the door feeling all the events that happened today flood through my head. Erik. Benedict's. The Meeting. I slowly felt myself drift off till I grasped onto the counter nearby, now's not the time to be falling asleep Becca. I shook my head and slowly walked up to my room, my fingers trailed through the delicate railing on the side of the stairs.

I walked past three doors which made me stop. I bit my lip and decided to go through one of the doors and into a room. I looked inside and winced as I felt tears prick in my eyes; the room was a bright pale creamy colour with white decorated plants and flowers around it. There was a single bed at the side with orange dressings and pillows perfectly set out and her closet was right beside it. The room gave of a floral scent and a happy vibe in you. A computer lay there untouched and also a bunch of other things.

I quivered at the sight of this and slowly retreated back to her first destination. My room, I moved my hand which was shaking frantically to the doorknob and closed it as I walked on by. I sniffled as I walked past them three doors, I missed it. I sat on the bed not being able to sleep and put my knees to my chin. I frowned at the state I was in; _never show any weakness Becca_, my stepfather told me.

I hiccupped a bit before focusing on a photo book I wished for, I felt the book hit my feet and smiled sadly at it. I lay down as I flicked through the pages, I miss them so much. A tear traced down my cheek. I was about to finish the book till a photo caught my eyes, I shivered reliving the memory. _Together forever Becca! _That squeaky voice in my head popped up.. I glanced at the photo, the five of us together.

Lillian, Kol, Jayne, Reimi. Those names brought so many memories…

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

I snapped out of the reminisce I was having and wiped my tears, I calmed my breathing and coughed a bit to shake it off, no weakness. I flipped my phone open and said, "What?"

"We have another meeting next in two weeks," Erik said solemly,

I snapped my phone shut and threw It on the bed, I glanced at the photo-book and put it back under my bed, stop fooling around Becca, now's not the time for this I sighed. I sat back down on the bed and gazed forward at the massive window in front of me. Nothing special, just a blank sky with a few clouds. Nothing special… just like me. I mean the sky is just a sky, it's nothing. Just a blue sky. I find myself quite the same, never moving forward or backwards, never giving a crap about what's going on. It just stays the same.

I leaned back thinking of what I have become… I am a spy, trained to assassinate, I lie, I torture and I am trained to kill. I don't do anything important in life, I just do what I have to do to survive and stay on top. I don't give a shit on what I have or don't have. Simple as. I have nothing what people take for granted. Family… friends, nothing. I erased my identity a long time ago and my name is now Rebecca, from my view friends and family are a liability used against us. I don't belong in the normal savant life. There is power, and only power. I am just a piece of what people want… my power. I am nothing more than that. I need to get my head around that and start doing the unexpected. And that means kill… moral or immoral.

* * *

_**Good? Bad? Ideas?**_


	5. Author's Notice!

_**Hey you guys, sorry but this is not a chapter.**_

_**Thanks soo much for the review's, but I'm having major writers block. So I would really appreciate it if you could give me some ideas on what could happen.**_

_**A) Someone Dies**_

_**B) Rebecca gets an incurable disease or poison**_

_**C) She gets kidnapped**_

_**D) Blackmails the Benedict's**_

_**E) Other… (Explain by PM or Reviewing)**_

_**I hope you reply, not to add pressure but if I still can't get a good idea in a few days I'm discontinuing the story. Sorry.**_


	6. Men are idiot's

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Rebecca's POV**_

I sighed as I sat down waiting for this newbie to arrive; he seemed to be running… late. I decided to make small chat with the others since I was so bored. "Do you think he will have it?" I asked Mr Beijing for his opinion.

He looked at me before speaking, "Suffice to say Miss Rome, I cannot tell, though I will be mildly surprised if he does gather the Intel on our enemies since they are of course the Benedict's." He took a sip of his cup,

I nodded and took a sip of my drink, "Good point, and we have always failed to thwart the Benedict's because some dunderheads can never come up with a good enough plan." I muttered annoyed, "I mean they're a bunch of children apparently…" I took another sip of my cup.

"Yes," He responded, "But together they are a force to be reckon with,"

I nodded, "That they are."

"I hope I am not too late." Someone spoke hurriedly as I looked upon the newbie, I frowned at his attire. He's so not up to standard than ours, he's child's-play. I gazed upon him and looked down on him, I frowned, where's this laptop I've heard about that he was supposed to be bringing us? I bit my lip… better test him.

'_Alright listen up; Mr New York over here is going to be the leader while 'he' is here." I spoke to their minds as I opened my shields._

Mr New York snapped out of his shock and came back to reality, "No Mr London, we were just here early." He smiled.

I glanced at the people behind them, two boys and one girl. Hm… I don't get why they are wearing fancy attire when Mr New York spoke of them being thieves and not being able to keep any, I frowned. Must off made them dress formally for this occasion, hah I'm not fooled Mr London. You'll have to do better than this.

She introduced to us her daughter Phoenix and his two sons. Huh, Phoenix looks nothing like her dad, maybe he's lying. I'll have to look into that. Mr New York seemed to want to get an idea of what Mr London was like when trying to get inside Phoenix's head, seeing the response on Mr New York she seemed to be good at shields or blocking her emotions. Smart Girl. After that, Mr London and Mr New York seemed much acquainted with each other.

I coughed a bit looking pausing Mr New York's conversation with Mr London and gestured for him get on, I mean we don't have all day. We began ordering food and I noticed the hesitation on the girls face. I frowned and nudged her, "Hey, you okay? What's wrong?" I whispered to her,

She gulped, "I-I'm a vegetarian," She stuttered glancing at the meat on the menu.

I smiled before hearing Mr New York frowning, "A vegetarian Mr London? You should know I have a bit of a business with meat, are you starving her of her protein?" He mildly glared at him and raised his eyebrows,

I heard Mr London frowning at what her daughter stated and ordered her some meat with salad on the side, I frowned, "Mr London I am not pleased with you trying to feed your daughter _meat_." I stated simply which made Mr London nervous, if she was a vegetarian she's a vegetarian. Not need to force the poor into animals. Bad enough she's living with you. I ordered some ribs with mash and gravy on the side and some sandwiches.

When the orders came around, I began eating and saw Phoenix slightly uncomfortable, she seemed like she was going to puke, I looked at her in pity and gave her some sandwiches. She shook her head and I nudged, "It's okay, there's no meat inside." I smiled at her knowing she'll eat some. She thanked me, I winked, "It's okay, us girls need to stick together."

I turned to Mr London, "Back to business Mr London…" I trailed off gesturing for Mr New York to continue,

"Ah yeah," he paused at his champagne, "So did you provide us with the device we asked for?"

Mr London looked hesitant, "No," he didn't wait a second longer and leaned forward with anticipation, "I have something better."

This caught my interest, "Really? And what would that be?"

"A Soulfinder, of the Benedict's." He answered eagerly,

I raised my eyebrows, that's… interesting, and my guess is that the soulfinder is sitting right next to me, I smiled. He went on and on boasting about his achievement and explained his plan of action; it was stupid, simple as. I mean get the girl to meet with her counterpart? I shook my head silently and kept on listening to him ramble. He is an imbecile. I sighed and zoned out of the conversation till I heard a question rose to the surface, "But will you hurt your own flesh and blood?" My eyes snapped wide awake waiting for the response.

"Will I not?" He gestured for the boys to take action and I noticed a steak-knife flying a few feet. It was heading straight to Phoenix as it penetrates her skin behind her forearm. I growled and batted the knife away annoyed; I pity the girl for having to live with this prick. I can't stand to be in the same room with him for one hour, never mind years.

"Enough." I emphasized getting slightly annoyed, "You're a fool Mr London." I said simply looking at him, "I do not see you in our seats of power because you cannot even devise a simple plan!" I exploded as I felt the table of ours shake, the knives and forks were rattling. I growled, "Your plan has flaws," I scoffed, "You talk a good plan but seriously it is nothing." I boomed as the chandelier nearby began to shake, I stood up and looked at them all, "Feel free to go with Mr London's plan but I however will not be participating." I stood up and looked at the girl, Phoenix. I muttered, "Good Luck, you're going to need it." I smiled at her sweetly and glared at Mr London heatedly before leaving.


	7. Arrangements

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Rebecca's POV**_

I yawned and rubbed my eyes as I heard my alarm beep, 5:00. I sighed as I looked at the ceiling above me. Is it just me, or is this the worst week ever? I pressed the off button and lay in bed. It was too early in the morning, only me; the most insane girl alive would wake up at this time. I threw my covers off of me and sat up exhausted. After half an hour, I was ready to walk out the door. I heard my phone buzz as I closed and locked the door behind me and checked to see the caller. Erik. Great. I clicked decline and made my phone go vibrate. I needed some quiet time. I saw my driver parked in the car park and greeted him kindly as he opened the door; I stepped inside and sat down as he started the engine and drove us to my work area.

I put my earphones in and pressed play on my iPod. I turned shuffle on a few days ago and now it randomly plays a song. So far I listened to Boomerang by Nicole, Ready or Not by Bridget and Parachute by Cheryl. Thank God Justin Bieber didn't come on or I would have thrown the IPod out the window. Jesus Christ I wonder when his balls are gonna drop; remind me to delete his songs.

I shook my head at the thought and heard my phone vibrate, I sighed and rubbed my temple, can't I get some peace and quiet around here? I opened my bag and found my phone below my purse; I saw two missed calls and one new message. Both by Erik, oh dear lord. I crossed the two calls and looked at the message,

_Meeting in a week._

_P.S Stop being a bitch,_

_From Erik :)_

I rolled my eyes at the emoticon, seriously? Does he need to do that? As I felt the car stop, I took my earphones out and glanced around. I put my phone away and opened the door; I stepped out and began walking through the car park. I glanced around the place before stepping through the entrance. It was just like any ordinary designer company. Receptions, Interns, fashion designers and stuff. I was the head of this international fashion company. Yay me, I mean would you like to be sitting on a desk twenty-four-seven drawing designs and being cooped up in an office? No.

You might tell me, why keep it right? Well my stepmom is said to be dead by the police so I either took custody of this or some random billionaire took it. And no way was I letting a man take hold of this company. Plus it's easier to gain hold of information, I have Savants working in and out of this place, I mean there's one in China, Brazil, America, Italy, the place where it originate from and England. Easy to get info isn't it when you have an international company that keeps you updated. The funny thing is, if they want to find there soulfinder, I send them to another company which I say is near your soulfinders location and then they think they have hope, ha yeah right.

…..


	8. Slipping Away

_**I thought of trying something different, hope you find it interesting! Sorry for any confusion or mistakes!**_

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Rebecca's POV**_

I walked through the doors to my fashion company; I loved the sight of it. It was always so colourful and was very stylish. Not the old wooden dull version people usually see. I glanced around to see if anything went missing or need fixing, you wouldn't believe the time when I went away for the weekend. I looked to see everything in place and saw everyone working; it was the first day back for my people since they went off on holiday to do what they want in their spare time. That didn't mean they got off doing nothing. They still had homework. I walked to the receptionist and knocked on the table getting her attention.

"Yes Miss?" She looked up and saw that it was me, "Oh! Hi Rebecca, I did not expect to see you here this early." She said curiously,

I half-smiled, if only, "I want to see the designs which are supposed to be sent off next week." I cupped my hand as to say, 'gimme'

Her eyes few open a bit more, "Oh, okay." She pushed her chair out a bit and stood up looking through her files. She passed it onto me and I opened them flickering through the designs, as I flipped through the last one, I cussed and swore. She turned to her receptionist and said annoyed,

"Send all designers up to my office in 10 minutes. Not one second late." I commanded and whirled to my office. I walked towards my office and sat on my chair tapping my finger on the desk impatiently,

….

"You wanted to see us Miss Rebecca?" A man said as they walked through the door,

I smirked and picked up a letter opener, quicker than the human eye, I threw it at them which landed stuck on the wall just next to his head. His eyes widened with shock and his hand trembled. He took short gasps for a few seconds before hesitating to step forward. He gulped and spoke, "Have I… annoyed you in anyway Miss?" He looked at me hastily,

I continued smirking and looked at him raising an eyebrow, "Well at first there was supposed to be one punishment and now I guess two." I sighed and stood up exhausted, "I'm tired of doing this you know, you guys don't seem to get the memo." I looked at him smirked evilly, "Maybe I should try something a little more… drastic."

What happened next happened so quickly, a mere human would have never have deducted it. The second that I finished the sentence I flashed in front of him and pulled his hand. I never tolerated disrespect, he was going to have a difficult day today. Pain. I activated my power and felt a rush of power surge through me as the man widened his eyes and felt like he was losing oxygen, his eyes looked at me trying to process what was happening and I smirked. I continued this for two more minutes before stopping.

His face was full of sweat and his eyes were blank while he lay on the floor like he was being tormented and tortured. I laughed at the sight of him, so pathetic. He felt excruciating pain, he collapsed on the floor, and writhes in pain mercilessly while trying to plead to me to stop. When I stopped, I looked at him pitifully and kicked him a bit seeing if he was conscious, or alive. I frowned when seeing no response and called my assistant up to clean up the mess.

I looked at him and whispered coldly, "This is now my new form of punishment, you will do well to remember that,"

"Y-You bitch," he coughed,

I widened my eyes in anger and pressed firmly as his angle, "You know what… there's no way I am going to make it easier for you," I whispered, "I can make your life a mess. And let me show you something… if I apply a little more pressure…"

_**SNAP! **_

"OW!" He winced at the pain that I just caused,

I smirked, "I told you, never mess with me." I looked at his broken leg in satisfaction and stood up; I heard a creak nearby and looked to see my assistant looking through. "Ah good, take him to the hospital, tell him he had a… car accident." I smiled at him before kneeling down and put my cold hand on his cheek making him look at me, I smiled enjoying myself and tilted my head.

_You will not communicate with anyone what has happened or I will make your life very miserable. You, your families… and your soulfinder._

I implanted the message into his head and stood up, I looked back at my assistant and spoke, "You're free to take him." I turned around and walked to my desk, pain in the ass. I picked up my phone and decided to call Erik,

"Hello?"

"Hey Erik, it's me Rebecca. And have I got news for you." I sat on my desk legs folded with a smirk on my face and a devilish look in my eyes.

…

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Erik asked as he sat down opposite me,

I glanced around the restaurant, "You sure do know how to pick a fine location to meet up Erik," I wrinkled at the décor and style,

"Well are we here to talk or eat?" Erik shrugged nonchalantly.

I smirked, "Talk of course, but what's a talk without excitement?" I questioned raising my eyebrows up, I smiled and squinted my eyebrows at an object in front of me,

_**CRASH!**_

"What the-?" Erik swerved around hearing a massive commotion behind him, I however, chuckled and took a sip of my champagne; it feels good to let of some steam. The chandelier above a few tables away, fell due to gravity and landed right on the table where people were chatting themselves away. Glass broke and the staff was immediately attending to the innocents.

Erik looked back at me and glared, "You can't do that Becka, people will start to get more and more suspicious."

"So?"

"People are hurt Becka," Erik persisted.

I looked at him exhausted, "Do I give a shit? I honestly don't care; they can die for all I care. They could be having a choking fit and I would just walk away and not bat an eye-lid."

"Becka…"

I sighed and put my glass down, I leaned back tiredly, "How many times have I told you? . . Let them do what they want, but if it involves me, I'd like to see them try and go against me." I looked at Erik who looked shocked.

I explained, "There inferior to us, Erik. Idiots. They'll never believe that humans have powers, there imagination about the size of a pea." I looked at my nails, hearing no answer I yawned and stood up. "I'm no longer amused, I thought I was going to have fun and then you gave me a boring lecture," I sighed, "Time for you to get a job as a teacher Erik." I threw my money on the table and paused at what to say to him.

"And by the way… I will be attending that meeting in a few days." I waved with my bag on wrapped around my elbow, "Bye… I will be sure to make it… eventful."

_I hope it makes sense, I'm pretty proud of this chapter._


	9. Escape

_**Chapter 8: **_

_**Rebecca's POV**_

I turned my chair around, "Listen here **sir**, I'm not up for a negotiation, either you have those designs I chose or you can stuff that fashion show you are shooting." I snapped my phone shut and threw it on the table,

_Bzzz…Bzzz_

I came closer and clicked the buzzer, "What?" I asked annoyed,

"Erik Miller is here to see you madam," She replied as I pondered off, hmm this is interesting.

I responded, "Send him up."

…

"More tea Erik?" I raised an eyebrow and gestured to the floating teapot waiting for an answer,

He shook his head, "No, but more sugar would be nice."

I snapped my fingers and a sugar cube was plopped into his tea, "So why do** I** have the honour of seeing you Erik Miller here in my office?" I asked taking a sip of my tea,

He picked up a business card from his jacket and threw it on the table; "Change of plans with Mr London's scheme," He explained, "I want your opinion on it." I picked the business card and looked at it, suddenly Erik began to fade and I was seeing a tall slight muscular man with glasses and Phoenix by his side. I listened with mild interest until the vision ended. I chucked the card in the bin and he raised his eyebrow, "Well?"

I responded, "He's a disgrace, an imbecile." I stated, "I have no wish someone like him to be worthy of our status." I stood up bored, "Now unless you have real business to talk about, I suggest you leave before I kick you out the window." I glanced at the window behind me, we were on the 17th floor and it was pretty dang high.

He put his hands up in a surrender way, "I'm out." He stood and turned around. "Remember the meeting tomorrow."

I waved him off, "I won't, and that is if I can be arsed about that meeting." I yawned and leaned back.

…

"So you're the famous Yves Benedict," I looked at him thoroughly, "Interesting." I smiled coldly at him taking a sip of my drink. This is interesting… I leaned back, "So Mr London, has he provided you guys with the information you have required?" I raised an eyebrow in interest,

"Yes, we've checked for viruses and ran a software detecting any misleads." He replied mildly glaring at me, ha dare him to try and attack me.

"Seems legit to me," Erik spoke amused,

I chuckled and fiddled with my glass, "Maybe…" I inspected Yves, "Maybe not…" I looked at him trying to figure him out. This guy being here took my plans on a misleading turn. Yves Benedict…This guy was like a puzzle, I would never have guessed a Benedict turning up here of all places. "I don't buy it." I stated simply, all eyes turn on me which I ignored them. I looked at him sceptically, "Why, a Benedict of all people would join us?" I tilted my head hoping for an answer,

Yves put an arm over Phoenix, "To be with my soulfinder of course," he smiled dreamily glancing at Phoenix,

I slightly shook my head, "No way is it that simple, I know for a fact a Benedict would no way go to our…_ahem… _side just for his soulfinder…" I looked at him with a bit of frustration, huh maybe I could force him. I smirked, "Hey Phoenix sweetie," I beckoned her forward; "I would like a talk with you in private." I quickly glanced at Yves to see him panicking, got ya.

She nodded slightly wary of me before coming her way forward. I smiled as she made her way forward, I grabbed her by her arm and squeezed, I smiled sweetly, "Let's go to another room and talk, I have a feeling the… um… audience won't appreciate me doing this." I said mysteriously,

…

I thrusted her across the room angrily, "What is he doing!" I shouted as I flickered my wrist, throwing her to the other side of the room.

She coughed, "I-I don't know…" She quivered,

_**SMACK!**_

"Yeah right, I wasn't born yesterday." I said sarcastically, this was a waste of my time. I squinted my eyes and the table beside Phoenix exploded, she squeaked and moved to the other side of the room.

"I can make you life very difficult Phee, I don't want to but I can." I smirked and I snapped my fingers, "Just like that." I blinked my eyes and she was surrounded by a circle of flames, she began to quiver in fear and tried to conceal as much space as she had.

I sensed a pounding in my head and growled; I dispersed the flames and flashed in front of her. I grabbed her throat harshly, "Don't even try telepathy; I blocked this room so no-one can use powers but me." I snarled and pushed her back to the wall hearing a thud when she collided.

"P-Pleas s-stop." She pleaded to me,

I scoffed, "Tell me what Yves plans are and I will." I stepped forward to smack her again till I heard a range of shouts from outside, I cussed, "Looks like your soulfinder had a back-up plan," I stood up straight and sighed, "I give him credit for blocking my visions." I smiled before cracking my knuckles, "But then again, it gives me amusement to see him on his deathbed." I walked away from her,

"No!" Phoenix yelled and I felt my surrounding slow down, she was bending time.

I growled and kicked her on the chest, "Never use that power on me again, it's useless now." She rolled on the floor tears rolling down her cheek.

I stood up and said, "Now… where was I?" I glanced back at the door, "Ah yes… time for the Benedict's to get what they deserve." I smiled, "After all these years." Electricity coursed through my hands creating a tingle in my fingers.

_**BLAST!**_

The door blasted into wooden pieces as I marched through the fight scene, I glanced at each battle till I saw Erik down on the ground writhing in pain, two men were surrounding him with handcuffs and I growled, no way in hell. "Leave him alone!" I shrieked and shot extremely powerful beams of electricity at them.

"Get down!" The taller man shoved the other man to the side and he quickly rolled to the other side. When I stopped he ordered, "Restrain her!"

I feel a warm strong hand grasp the right side of my neck and a sharp point was about to be plunged into my neck, anaesthetic. My medical instincts taught me. No fucking way, I elbowed him in the gut and kicked him in the chest to keep him a good distance away from him.

"Man that girl's got strength." The boy whined.

I visualized myself back to Erik's position seeing him being cuffed, I screeched at the man capturing him, _"Don't you fucking dare!" _He froze at my outburst and I took the opportunity to shock him causing him to be stunned and his nervous system to fail him. I smirked and continued to do that till he communication network was down.

I quickly stopped my power and went forward to Erik thus dropping him with a thud, "Are you alright?" I whispered touching his cheek,

He chuckled and winced, "Should've believed you when you said he was an imbecile,"

"People make mistakes," I smiled before glancing behind us, "We have to move, now." I aided him in moving his arm around my neck and started healing him while we moved. As I felt the battle subside, I created a diversion by mentally disabling the lights causing them to flicker on and off while making the chandelier fall one by one.

"Thanks Becka," He smiled at me, "I can always count on you to be there for me."

I smiled back before glaring at him slightly, "Never call me by that name again in public." I let him go as I felt the healing was almost completed, "I'll have to call you soon," He glanced to see a taxi nearby, "Either way, good luck." He walked away and ran to the taxi.

_I dropped my shields and projected to him, I smiled, "Goodbye…my brother…"_

As I spoke that, I felt a warm strong hand hold the right side of my neck and insulated something into my skin. Oh shit! I widened my eyes before dropping to the ground, I felt myself being caught to see a Benedict's face glaring at me.


	10. Chats

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**Rebecca's POV**_

My eyes snapped open as I caught my breath, I felt my neck being severely sore and rubbed it naturally, what the hell happened? The last thing I remember was that I was saying goodbye to Erik… oh shit. The Benedict's. I mentally shielded my thoughts and quietly gathered the environment I was placed in. Instead of being in a prison cell, I was in a small cosy room on a single sized bed with flowered sheets. The walls were painted in a pale creamy colour and the floor was a nice and comfortable soft grey rug. I slowly got out of the bed and started to plan my escape route. Okay Rebecca, no need to panic. There's just, oh gee I don't know maybe twelve savants down there plotting your death! Other than that it's great… wait! Is Erik okay? I bit my lip and found myself in front of a window; I smiled and quickly hovered around it. I took a clip out of my hair and began unlocking it.

As soon as the lock was unscrewed, I debated whether or not to go and listen intently on the Benedict's… no… better to get out of this mess before getting locked up. I need to call Erik and see if he made it. I slowly pulled the window up making it stay there and began crawling out the window quietly. Slowly I pulled the window up making it stay there and began crawling out the window nervously.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Shit! The window was rigged! I quickly scrambled out the window and shut the window behind me, I walked down the fire-escape hastily and walked down the street, what street was I even on? A ray of light emerged on my skin as I saw the sun coming into view hiding behind a building, wait morning? It was night before I was unconscious. Shit! I took a quick turn to the left before landing flat on my bottom.

"I'm soo sorry," The lady held out her hand but I was faster than her and stood up and raced off straight. God I must look like a mad woman. I found a park nearby an instantly knew where I was, my stepmom took my here all the time. I smiled at the thought before recalling what I was doing, I quickly ran in here waiting for them to disperse. This park was like a maze for some people, not for me. My stepmom told me, always keep an open mind and you'll find your way to guide yourself back home.

I widened my eyes at realisation, I dropped my shields. Suddenly I was surrounded by five or six men with two women behind them, great. I glanced at each of them. They were all vaguely similar. Benedict's. I quickly turned myself invisible as they gathered towards me. A tall muscular dark haired man came forward and put his hand on the leaders shoulder, nodding his head signalising it being okay. He turned to face me."I know where you are, please come out, I won't hurt you." Shaking my head I stayed completely invisible and waited for their next move. He frowned, "I was hoping I could see my soulfinder for the first time without knocking her out."

My body froze and my shoulders slacked, wtf? Soulfinder? I lost control and my power slowly swayed. My appearance began to get clearer and clearer, as my appearance fully surfaces, he smiled and stepped forward while I stepped back glaring at him. He tried to grab my hand but I kept on avoiding touch. I kept on backing away till I was blocked by a tree behind me. Oh snap.

"What's your name?" He asked softly like I was a lost puppy. I kept silent and refused to meet his eyes. He desperately tried to seek my attention but I didn't respond. He sighed and went back talking to the others,

"Let's take her back to the house. This time under lock and key." A guy suggested grinning,

I was glancing wondering if I could get out of this predicament till I saw two men looking at me half seriously like they knew what I was thinking. I widened my eyes and put my shields back up.

…

All I can say was… this was not my day. I get dragged back to the house, _unconscious _might I add, but then again I think it could be that I shocked one of them to the ground for a second. Maybe not a good idea… So far I stayed quiet for… how long was I here for? 12 – 15 hours maybe? I shrugged, I swear at this rate I was going to be a mute. So far I had to be _accompanied _by one of the Benedict's before going to my room and now they sealed the window so I can't get through without making a racket.

I rubbed my temples and lay down on my bed, soulfinder? I shook my head quickly, soulfinders ruin you someone told me, I learned it from experience. My mom left me and my siblings when I was little to be with her soulfinder and we had to make due till my stepmom adopted us. I can never remember my mom and dad's face, only a lullaby came into my mind. I gripped my fists and felt resentment to my mom, how could she leave us? I couldn't help but be angry at my mom. She abandoned us when I needed her the most. Where was she when my illness relapsed? I nudged my feet together slowly hearing a sound.

Yep, that's right. I have asthma.

Living in a contaminated environment didn't help either; I remember the night I kept on wheezing heavily and coughing my guts out in the winter. Also I needed to work out late at night to help pay for my brother's tuition fees, life's tough but who said it wasn't? I sighed and sat up annoyingly glancing around the place. I heard a girl yelling outside and looked at the door,

"I just want to see her Zed! It's not like she can kill me." A could tell by her voice she was small and fragile, I smirked at what she said, I could probably kill her. My hands coursed with electricity.

"Wait Sky, at least let me come with you."

I could tell the girl was scowling, "I'm just going in and out. Jesus Christ Zed!" She said annoyed.

I silently chuckled, "Just let her go in Zed, she can't do much without creating a ruckus." Another man jumped into the conversation.

"Alright… 5 minutes maximum." He grumbled and walked away, "And I'll drag you out of that room if you don't come out!" He yelled,

I widened my eyes in realisation and turned my invisibility on; I heard the door rattle and the door slowly turned. I looked at the girl who came and frowned, she doesn't seem to be the type of girl to be taking action, more like self defence. She was only small in physique I would say barely 5ft maybe just pushing 5'1. Her hair was a golden of tight blonde curls that hung perfectly just above her waist. Her eyes were a piercing blue colour, the same colour as bouquet of forget me nots and her cheeks were a soft subtle pink colour. She looked beautiful. She glanced around and said, "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk."

Yeah right, I wasn't born yesterday.

But something in my heart told me it was okay and slowly I brushed off my power showing myself, she saw me at the corner of my eye and she smiled, she kept her distance and gave me about three feet distance. "Hi, I'm Sky." She introduced herself, I nodded and slowly made a small smile, she continued, "I know you can talk, you yelled at Will in the restaurant." She spoke in that British accent.

She observant, I'll give her that. Her hands held a bunch of new clothes which she laid down on the bed. "I figured you would like a change of clothes since you wore them yesterday." She said softly and looked at me curiously, she sighed and turned around walking out the door,

I bit my lip and sighed, "What happened to the men you arrested?" I whispered,

She paused as her hand was on the doorknob, debating herself she responded, "There in jail, pending on further investigation."

My stomach dropped and my shoulder stiffened, I clenched my jaw, "I see…" I pondered on my next question, "What about me?"

She turned around and said, "You're… a different case,"

I raised my eyebrow, "Really? So what's your magnificent plan? Keep me here till you get bored."

She turned around, "No, were not like that." She glared at me,

I scoffed, "Could've fooled me."

"Do you know the Benedict's?" She frowned,

I looked at her, "They don't know me; however I know lots about them." I smiled sweetly at seeing her shiver.

She glared at me, "What are you talking about?"

I smiled, "Doesn't matter Sky, you better go before Zed drags you out of here." I sat on a chair,

She frowned, "We could be friends you know?"

I growled at her and stood up quickly, "Friends?" I looked at her mad, "I would never be friends with you or anyone who is in a relation to the Benedict's, I hate them, I hate you and I'd rather go and dig a hole and jump into it than be with you people!" I spoke with disgust.

She looked at me, "Your nice," She spoke dryly,

I smiled at her, "Life's tough Sky, deal with it."

"Depends on how tough you make it." She fought back,

I bit my lip, "Depends on _who _makes it difficult." I shot back,

"And what did we do?!" She screeched at me,

I yelled angrily, "You took my mom from me!"


	11. Quiet

_**Chapter 10:**_

_**Rebecca's POV**_

I widened my eyes and covered my mouth at what I said, shit. Sky looked at me confused and perused further in the matter,

"What do you mean by they took your mother away from you?" I turned around and went back to being silent. "Rebecca?"

I gripped my fists and glared at her, "Shut up."

"No, what do you mean Becka?" Sky asked gently,

My stomach churned, I didn't like the way she said my name, only my family call me by that name, "Shut up." I repeated clenching my jaw,

"I-

"SHUT UP!" I yelled as I pressed my hands against my ears, I felt the ground below me tumble and shake, I could hear book and objects falling down to the floor as I continued shaking, I could hear a window breaking into million pieces of glass as clenched my eyes closed.

"Sky, get out of here!" I heard a guys yell,

…

"_Happy Birthday Lillian!" I squeaked and gave her her present,_

_She smiled, "Thanks Becka!"_

"_Moms coming in a few minutes so we can go to the arcade, let's get ready!" _

…

"_I'll be right back Becka, just stay there." She smiled gently,_

_I nodded and sat down, "Okay mommy, hurry back." I smiled back,_

_Her smiled dropped a bit and she kissed my forehead, "I love you." She took her jacket and threw it across my shoulders,_

"_Love you too mommy!" I waved as she walked across the road._

…

"_Mommy?" I whispered, "Where did you go?" She cried, "You said you'd be right back..."_

…


	12. The Truth

_**Chapter 11:**_

_**Rebecca's POV**_

I sat down with my knees to my chin as I looked at the ceiling window with the stars above. Must be nice to be free… I think I've been here for… three days now. I sighed, I was starving and thirsty. Sky I think she was called, the one who annoyed be tried to give me some food and water but I shook it off. I can't show them that I'm weak I leaned my head back. My asthma's getting pretty bad; I left my inhaler back at that restaurant and forgot to get it back. I was supposed to use one on a daily basis to help improve my lung capacity.

"There are better ways of dying than to starve yourself," I sighed, can't I get a break? It's just one thing after another. He stepped forward and looked at me closely; I found it annoying and looked away after a few seconds. "Sky told me about your mom," he said softly, "What happened to her?" My eye twitched, what's up with them getting up in my business? I shoved him off and turned around facing away from him, "So it's a soft subject." He winced,

I sighed annoyed and stood up glancing around the place, "You just don't get it do you?" I looked at him tiredly,

"So you're speaking to me now?" he asked amused,

I rolled my eyes and tapped him on the chest, "Yes you prick I'm speaking to you," I spoke, "I mean on how you think keeping me locked up is getting what you want."

"Huh?"

I raised my eyebrow, "Well what do you want?" I asked genuinely, "Money? Fame? What?" I leaned back curiously,

"Now you don't get it." He stood up and walked towards me trying to intimidate me, he tapped my forehead. "Don't you get what the word soulfinder means? We're half of the same whole, I'm one half and you're the other. I've been searching for you for the last two years and I finally found you." He smiled which made my stomach feel… lighter. He took my hand and kissed it, "And I'm never letting go." He tightened his grip slightly showing his claim.

I would've been impressed at that speech, I moved his hand away and stepped away, "Sorry, but I don't feel that way." I said flatly, "All I feel towards you," I pointed at him and then at the door, "And your family," I stated, "Is hate. I hate you and I will do nothing more than to watch you fall along with that pathetic savant net of you." I explained in disgust and walked away from him, "I feel nothing for you." I emphasized, "The only positive I will feel for you is when I smile at your defeat." I stomped my foot and sat on the chair.

"Becka," He trailed off trying to get me on the same page as him,

I huffed frustrated, "I just want to go home," I took a step back and looked away.

…

"Were going shopping Becka, want to come along?" The Benedict's mother looked at me with a nice smile,

I looked away before hearing a British tone, "C'mon Becka," Sky looked at me persistently with a look in her eyes saying; _please do not leave me with her. _I smiled a bit before debating whether or not to go.

"Okay," I said simply, I mean how bad could her taste be?

…

Never underestimate your opponent again.

I wanted to puke at the clothes she chose for us, I will never discriminate my stepmom again for picking me clothes. Blurgh! I slowly picked a yellow dress with plaids and frills and literally through it back on the ground and turned around. Oh Sky you owe me big time. I'm suing the company who made that. It's a crime for that to even be on display. Sky's face looked pale white and I can't blame her.

Karla looked impressed at her choice and I looked at her, _what-are-you-on-women?-Cocaine? Cannabis? _I shook my head and walked to another aisle which had more ahem, realistic clothing for me to wear. I picked a plain purple top with dark blue jeans and zipped up black boots and a denim jacket to keep me warm. I walked back to the changing room and immediately got changed without seeing the look on Sky's or Karla's face.

I got out and revealed my outfit. The denim jacket made my eyes stand out as my jeans showed off my curves. The t-shirt showed my chest well and the boots went well with the outfit. I smiled and nodded at the outfit. I went back to get changed and put the clothes in the trolley, I saw Karla frowning at me and I raised an eyebrow at her,

"Becka sweetie, I thought you would like to try this dress I bought you."

"On what planet are you from?" I bluntly responded, "Nobody in their right minds would want to wear that disgusting piece of crap on themselves unless they wanted to drop dead."

Sky looked at me shocked while Karla's eyes began to form tears. I looked away and walked past her, began to pay for my dresses and heard Sky trying to comfort her.

…

"That wasn't very nice…" Will summed up,

I glared at him, "I wasn't trying to be nice," I looked away, "I just want to go home and be away from all this crap."

"Listen," Will said firmly, "I've spent all my life trying to find you, I'm not losing you again just so you can go back to being with…" he paused looking for the right word.

I shoved him, "Go on say it! The dark side or whatever, I'm not ashamed o it." I spoke trembling with anger, "They raised me and supported me when I lost hope, and look what you and your pathetic excuse of a family did. You cuffed them one by one." I yelled angrily, "They were my family, even if I believe the fact you were my soulfinder I cannot get past the fact that you cuffed my family and threw them into prison." I yelled, "So back off, I don't need your help Will, I just want to leave and go back to what I do best." I pointed my finger at his chest with emphasis. "And that is taking that so called savant net and using it against you as well as kicking your arses all the way to hell."

_**SMACK!**_


	13. I'm Out

_**Chapter 12:**_

_**Rebecca's POV**_

I held my hand to my cheek as I felt a throb of pain emerging, I looked at him not masking my face of shock and realised what just happened, Will Benedict just slapped his soulfinder. He looked at me angrily before seeing what he had just done. His face full of anger turned to horror, he took a step forward and I took a step back, I glared at him annoyed.

"Get out," I ordered him,

"Becka…" He tried to touch my cheek with his hand but I slapped it away,

"Get out!" I shoved him out the door and locked it. I leaned against the door and slid down to the ground feeling the pain come for and more.

…

"Becka can you open up please?" Will knocked on the door as he pleaded from the other side of the door.

"Go away," I mumbled, not even sure if he heard me. If he did, he obviously wasn't going to listen because he kept knocking.

"Please Becka." He pleaded,

I sighed, if it'll get him to shut up. I opened the door and let him in, he came in and frowned at the state Becka was in, she had bags under her eyes and her skin was as pale as ever as well as her lips turning blue. He cupped my chin and frowned, "I'm soo sorry." He apologized,

I looked away, "Is that all you came to say? If so you're wasting your time." I stated,

"I just wanted to see if you're okay." He said flatly,

I glanced at him, "I'm fine,"

"You're obviously not fine. You won't talk to your me, or Sky or anybody in this house."

I looked at him in disbelief, "Are you bloody mental? I'm cooped up in this room by myself might I add because you and your nut-case of a family want me to oh I don't know bond with their sons soulfinder." I gestured from me to him, "Well let me tell you summit, it aint fucking happening."I stated.

Will face expression carry a mixture of emotions, hurt, anger, guilt and sadness. I looked away, I don't give a fuck. He glanced at me before leaving the room; I sighed and bit my lip suddenly feeling a bit down. Whoa-what? I have not learned to care for him have I? I shook my head, I've got to get out of this place, it's making me insane caring people. Hm… how many people are in that room? Maybe I could freeze them… okay… let's take a guess.

There are seven Benedict's. Plus Sky and Phoenix. Let's not forget Saul and Karla. Eleven people, oh god. Never used this power that much, I bit my lip and hesitated. It would probably last for about a minute if I'm lucky. My hands began to shake and my body began to tense up, this is really risky. I head towards the door and pressed my ear against it, hearing if anyone was nearby, I heard a conversation and listened intently,

…

(Will's POV)

"It's no use mom, she hates me." I mumbled as I sat on the couch sadly,

"Try again son, she'll come around." My dad spoke with a bit of hope,

Sky sighed, "Will try putting yourself in her shoes, I don't think she sees you as her soulfinder type. I mean for gods sake you locked her in that room!" She huffed annoyed,

I paused my hands innocently, "I didn't lock her in,"

"No… but you knocked her out," She looked at him in disbelief, "Let's face it, from her point of view you're the bad guy here," She paused, "All she was doing was being at a restaurant-"

"-Torturing Phee." Yves glared at her,

Sky rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but she's been grown up to do that, like it's in her nature. I doubt you guys can change the way she was born in a week." She looked at me, "Talk to her, and I mean really talk to her, the way I see it is that she's a girl who has issues with opening up to people."

I sighed, "Fine," I stood up and walked towards the room she was in, I really didn't want her to be by herself, I wanted her to be with me. I never imagined my soulfinder being stubborn, lethal, dangerous and temperamental. Thank god she can't read minds or I'd be electrocuted to death. I know deep down she's a nice girl somewhere, hopefully it's not too late to save her.

I knocked on the door and waited for a reply, no answer. I sighed, was she giving me the silent treatment again? I knocked again, "Becka…" I called out to her, still no reply; I listened intently and hear a drizzling sound in the background, huh must be in the bathroom. I opened the door and walked to the bathroom door, I knocked, "Becka?" No answer… this was getting ridiculous Becka!

"I'm coming in!" I shouted and covered my eyes as I opened the door; I walked in and waited for some shouting and screaming. Doesn't seem like her to stay quiet, then again she has been kinda mute to me for the past week. I removed my hand and looked around, the bathroom tap was running but no-one was here. Shit! I ran out of the bathroom and looked at the window, still in place. She couldn't possibly be invisible could she?

I sighed frustrated; this girl was like a complex puzzle. "Becka!" I yelled, "Come out it's not funny!" I looked around before hearing a lighter tone in my head,

'_It was never meant to be funny Will… I'm sorry…'_


	14. Wish You Luck

_**Chapter 13:**_

_**Rebecca's POV**_

I stood at the boarding gate waiting for my flight to open the doors; I gripped my fists painfully as I thought of Will. He must be heartbroken… Maybe I shouldn't have gone…No! I shook myself; he's the enemy, I need to keep it that way. Being cooped up in that house must have made me lose my sanity. But still… maybe I should send someone to check on him. Jesus Christ! I'm going bloody mental!

_Our mom Becka, remember what they did to our mom and family._

I took a shaky breath, even so it's better this way. We could never work out, he's from the savant net and my people are tracking to hunt them down one by one, I could never leave them by themselves. Also my brother… Erik. He's the one thing keeping me there; he's too soft to do anything without my help. The others would torture him if I went to Will's side. No, I can't betray my brother; he's the only one who stuck by me this entire time.

Will has a whole family to support him, Zed, Victor, all of them. He has a good life ahead of him and I can't ruin it for him. Soon he'll forget about me and move on to another woman and have a family, one that I could never have, people would be too busy trying to kill mine for revenge. I can't have him… he's too… good and would be to easily targeted to get to me, I gripped my bag. Maybe it would have worked if I had a different life, I chuckled at the time we first cross paths.

_I can't believe I met him by shocking him to death…_

'**Boarding Gate 201 is now opened, please head to gate with your Identification and booking ticket.**'

I walked towards the boarding gate which they scanned my ticket and checked me in. I walked towards the plane door and sat down in my designated sit, as I waited for a few minutes I heard the doors shut and the seatbelt icon went on. I sighed and let a tear down my cheek; I took my shaky hands and buckled myself in. This day… has been the longest day ever. My eyes felt like dropping and I decided to give him one last message.

'_Goodbye, Will. Be happy and move on for me…'_

I blocked him as I ended the sentence and felt the pressure on my forehead, all Benedict's and Sky and Phoenix tried to break through my shields, I gripped the edge of my seat, my head's about to explode I think.


End file.
